crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Matt McGinnis
Matt McGinnis was the younger brother of Terry McGinnis. Biography The younger son of Warren McGinnis, Matt's father was murdered while he was young and his mother went missing. During a school field trip to the offices of the Global Peace Agency, Matt met Nora Boxer and the Eye War got very deadly during his visit. Taken in by Nora, Matt was mostly away from his family as his elder brother, Terry, was busy fighting against Brother Eye. Eventually Matt learned that Terry was Batman and grew to idolize his brother, joining Nora in the Resistance later, even when Terry went missing. After Batman disappeared, Matt grew extremely worried but got his hopes up when rumors of the Dark Knight's return sprouted. Participating in the Second Skirmish at New York City, Matt's squad was led by Nora Boxer and were led to victory by a returning Batman. Matt was heartbroken to learn that it was not Terry, but rather a new Batman known as Tim Drake. Although deeply hurt, Matt convinced Drake to go out and try to rescue Maxine Gibson from a prisoner of war camp. Later returning to Neo Gotham with Nora, Matt was not only hurt that Terry was gone, but that he wasn't chosen as the next Batman. When Drake failed to return from the Lodge with Maxine, a disappointed Matt was comforted by Nora. Not long after, though, not only did Drake return with Maxine, but also Barbara Gordon. With the victory at the Lodge in mind, Matt embraced Drake and began to consider him not only a worthy successor to Terry, but also a friend. During the Battle of Neo Gotham after the destruction of Green Lantern John Stewart, Matt gained possession of Stewart's arm. Learning it was Metropolis, Matt was present when Rewire showed up. Quickly leaving and heading back home, Matt began to do research on Metropolis. Skipping school the next day, Matt left Neo Gotham and headed off for Metropolis' ruins. Encountering refugees heading to Neo Gotham on his way to Metropolis, Matt refused their help and continued on his way. Just as he made it to the ruins of the Watchtower, Matt was attacked by the Splicers. After Green Lantern's power ring reactivated, Matt left Tim to fight the Splicers while he himself chased the ring. Finding stasis taniks, Matt was overjoyed to discover the members of the Justice League to still be alive. Using the power ring to reawaken Kai-Ro, Matt watched as the Green Lantern brought the other superheroes out of their stasis. However, the superheroes were under the control of Abel Cuvier and began to attack Tim. Using the Batsuit's cloaking function, Matt rescued Tim and took him to the stasis pod of Superman. After Tim left, Matt was confronted by Cuvier himself. Almost killed by the mind controlled Superman, Matt was saved by Prince Tuftan whose actions also freed the Kryptonian. After the Justice League was freed and Gotham's refugee crisis was handled, it was Matt who saved the day for he never stopped believing the heroes could be alive. Category:Batman Family